


Different But Still The Same

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dacryphilia, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: The Sans Red knew and loved had changed. His universe had been locked for an innumerable amount of resets.For Red, this only lasted a day. For Sans, it was thousands of resets.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OR  
> Two little chapters on a pairing that I loved but didn't have the patience to sit down and write an in depth longfic.  
> This was largly inspired by a pic symphoneum did here: https://twitter.com/symphoneum/status/1299635343373873152?s=19  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Sans Red knew and loved had changed. His universe had been locked for an innumerable amount of resets. Red couldn't visit and no one could come out. For Red, this only lasted a day. For Sans, it was thousands of resets. When Red saw him next...

"Hold. Still."

One scarlet eyelight, one ringed with red and blue. Red stared up at the person pinning him down with bone attacks. One sharpened one raised to strike.

Panicked and confused didn't cover the emotions Red felt.

"Sansy... Come on, it's - it's ME."

Sans tilted his head to the side a little, eyelights looking in a different direction, just slightly off to Red's right. Red felt something there, brushing it off as sweat.

Sans was caked in dust. His LV was even higher than the Tyrant's. Red very briefly wondered what the hell happened to him. He dismissed that thought (because there was no way this was his Sansy, it had to be someone else) and searched for a way out of this situation.

But the guy's reflexes were sharp. An attack was out of the question. He couldn't shortcut with this Sans on top of him. And the guy would feel his magic buzz the minute he tried to summon a blaster. He still had a decent amount of HP left despite the bone wedged into his hand.

He couldn't think of shit.

"Okay, Paps..." Sans said suddenly. Those eyes trained back on Red. He reared back with the attack to drive it down.

Red did what he did best. He did something stupid.

He ripped his hand free with a shout and used both of hands to grabbed onto his hoodie and pull the guy down. He was kinda looking to throw him over his head, but Red's a clumsy ass and not that athletically inclined. He ended up just pulling the guy down on top of him, the attack spearing the ground next to him.

Their faces smacked together. Hard. Red felt like he busted his nose with that. The Sans fell on him, just as dazed.

Nobody wins with a headbutt.

"Fuck, Shit. Sonovabitch!" Red cussed, feeling blood trickling from his nasal aperture. He couldn't put his hand on it because the guy on top of him hadn't moved his head at all. Pretty sure their teeth were slanted together awkwardly and -

Something wet pressed against his teeth. He parted his teeth to lick it off, make sure it wasn't blood, and jolted as a shot of magic hit him. It was hot, potent and familiar enough to make him relax. His body screamed at him to stop, this was Sans. It was _Sans_.

He shuddered under the smaller body. Without a second thought, he slotted their mouths together properly, exploring well known territory and hearing a soft, shakey sigh.

With Sans tried to pull away, Red followed immediately. He didn't let Sans break the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sans's waist and back, with Sans's hand between them, he had Sans trapped.

Slowly the tension fell away between them, the adrenaline dying away and Red shakey. Sans trembled in his arms, fists clinging to Red's jacket. Although Sans was now reciprocating the kiss, Red was afraid to break it and get stabbed again.

Nonetheless, air became an issue and Red had to pull away. They were both panting hard. Red eyed him closely, looking for any sign that Sansy might still shank him. He didn't expect Sans to push him head into his shoulder and let out a broken sound.

His shoulders were shaking. Red could feel his shirt getting wet, but that could probably be his still bleeding nose. Then he heard a whimper, and then a hiccup... Red held him close and rubbed his back lovingly, soothing down Sans's tremors. His grip tightening, Sans pressed against him even harder.

A glimpse of Red flitted in his peripheral, and Red jerked his head in the direction. He saw nothing, but he knew they were being watched.

"Red..." Sans whimpered. It was broken and barely recognizable, but he said Red's name.

Without a second though, he took Sans through a shortcut and to the house. He could explain shit to Edge when he gets back from patrol, but right now Sans needed him. He wasn't going to leave his sweetheart alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set pretty ambiguously. It could be anywhere from the next day after Chapter 1 to several months. I actually wrote this one first bc I needed DustyKustard porn.

"Red - oh! Fuck... RED!"

Dust was clawing the hell out of him, clinging to Red's broad shoulders and back. He squirmed, just like Red remembered.

"Just like that, sweetheart. Keep screamin' for me," Red growled, thrusting up into Dust's smaller body. Still just as small as he used to be, but a hell of a lot more powerful and batshit crazy.

A few tears were slipping down Dust's face. His walls tightening around Red in that tell-tale way. He was close. So Red slowed down. He didn't say much, couldn't really. A long whine escaped his teeth. He tried to push down on Red, but with his knees spread so wide, he couldn't move much. He relied on Red to do most of the work.

"Reeeed!" Dust whined loudly, squirming.

"What's the matter, Sansy?" Red teased. "Don't you wanna savor it? It's been a while..."

"Please?" Dust pleaded. Red took in the sight, thoroughly enjoying every second again. Stars, he really wasn't as different as he remembered. Yes, red overtook one eyelight and surrounded that blue one, but he was still the Sans Red knew. Small, sweet, and bratty with a mean-streak.

"Stars, yer cute," Red said, staring unabashed.

Dust sniffled and buried his face into Red's shoulder, warms wrapped around his neck. He didn't say anything. Pouting again. Red chuckled.

"Spoiled thing..."

Red laid them both down, resting most of his weight on one forearm. Dust had a hell of a grip on him and wasn't letting go. But now Red had a view of his face again. Dust's legs were wrapped around his waist, but losing their grip. Red used his other hand to hold up Dust's pelvis.

Once Red felt like they were situated properly, he gave an experimental thrust. Those fingers dug into his back again, leaving marks. Dust's eyelights flickered and dilated. Red let out a loud groan as he felt those walls tighten around him. He rocked into Dust slowly, building up a rhythm that he enjoyed much more than the last. From the soft sounds Dust was making, Red could tell he was enjoying it too.

It was a slow climb. The pleasure inching upwards. Red was already starting to sweat and shake. Dust was trembling violently. Little tears of frustration were still falling. Red kissed them away, then pulled Dust into a deep kiss. Their tongues moved languidly, savoring it.

Red buried himself to the hilt and gently grinded into Dust. The small body benesth him locked up. Dust, breaking the kiss, threw his head back and let loose a shout. Red grunted, leaning down to bite Dust's exposed neck. The smaller skeleton keened, his walls squeezing Red tightly. Red continued to grind into Dust a little more until he peaked, spilling into.

Dust whimpered his name right before his went limp. He fell to the bed and Red followed, easing his lower hand down without jostling him. Red dismissed his magic, but Dust's lingered. Red laid down on his side next to Dust, peppering him with kisses and holding him tight. They were still riding through the endorphin high when Dust suddenly deadpanned.

"Shut the FUCK up, Paps."

Red couldn't help but snerk and giggle a little. He still couldn't see or hear the ghostly apparition, but he believed wholeheartedly that he existed. It explained the fleeing shadows out of the corner of his eye and glimpses of red he saw occasionally that disappeared when he concentrated on it.

"What's he sayin'? He criticizin' how I fuck?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Not like _he_ ever fucked anyone," Dust said, raising his voice some. Red pulled Dust into his body and pulled the cover over them both.

"It's fine, sweetheart. What we do is between you and me and it ain't no one else's business. Not even that peeping tom."

Red could feel the indignance in the air. Dust busted out laughing, followed by Red's own snickering. Dust cracked a pun, followed by Red, and then Dust, and then Red.

Yeah. Sansy's changed a lot. But he's still Red's Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know if I missed any tags or if there are glaring errors or typos. Thank you so much for reading and please know me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this as much as I loved writing it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! Please let me know if I missed any tags!


End file.
